Hartstorm Fanfictions/Helderroos
Helderroos (Origineel: Brightrose) is een donkere zilvergrijze knappe, slanke, sterke, slimme, handige, lenige poes met licht zwarte strepen op haar vacht in haar nek heeft ze een beetje wit. Ze heeft ook witte poten en groene ogen. Helderroos is een rustige, leerzame poes ze is niet altijd echt opgewekt. Ze wilt iedereen helpen, en als het moet zal ze zich op offeren voor andere katten. Ze is erg lief, en doet haar werk altijd met vreugde. Helderroos is een donkere zilvergrijze knappe, slanke, lenige, sterke, aardige, slimme, lieve poes met zwarte strepen op haar nek heeft ze een beetje, ze heeft ook witte poten. Ze heeft groene ogen. Dit houdt in welke banden ze heeft met katten die belangrijk zijn in de huidige serie's Leeuwster Leeuwster is haar broer, ze heeft vanaf haar kitten-tijd een hechte band met haar broer, Toen ze bijna leerlingen waren, zeiden ze allebei dat ze hetzelfde pad gingen volgen en alles gingen samen doen. Maar Helderroos had al toen een profetie, de huidige Medicijnkat IJssnor. Had de profetie al gezien, IJssnor heeft Helderroos de keuze gegeven, Helderroos heeft uiteindelijk gekozen voor een Medicijnkat te worden, Leeuwenbont(poot) was erg bedroefd. Ze zijn nog steeds erg gehecht aan elkaar. Hartstorm Helderroos en Hartstorm hebben altijd een hechte band gehad, zelfs als Hartkit in de Clan kwam, Helderroos kwam vaak langs, Helderroos vond Hartkit op de één of andere manier een speciale kat. Als Hartstorm leerling werd leerde Helderroos haar vaak allemaal dingen over de Medicijnkat wereld, toen Hartstorm krijger werd bleef Helderroos altijd Hartstorm dingen vragen, het was precies dat Helderroos, Hartstorm haar beste vriendin was. Winterpoel Winterpoel was de leerling van Helderroos, Helderroos, leerde Winterpoel van alles alle informatie dat ze had gaf ze door, ze hield erg veel van Winterpoel. Helderroos had een hechte band met haar en konden elkaar goed begrijpen. Ze hadden bijna nooit ruzie's en alleen maar discussies, Vlamstaart Helderroos is nooit verliefd geweest op Vlamstaart, maar we waren allebei medicijnkatten samen hadden ze een grote connectie met de SterrenClan. Ze kregen velen profetie's en voorspellingen, Vlamstaart en Helderroos hebben elkaar ontmoet als ze Medicijnkatten leerlingen waren en als ze medicijnkatten waren, Rooderik : Binnenkort Moeder : IJzelpoel: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan Broer : Leeuwster: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan Nichten : Hartstorm: Levend, : Vosvleugel: Levend, : Vinkwolk: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan Neven : Kiezelstaart: Levend, : Zwaluwstreep: Levend, Achternichten : Lentewolk: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan : Zomerlicht: Levend, (Bevestigd door Gebruiker:Hartstorm) : Winterpoel: Levend, : Kristalroos: Levend, : Witvleugel: Levend, : Groenbloem: Levend, Achterneven : Vlamstorm: Levend, : Herfstklauw: Levend, : Leeuwenvuur: Levend, : Zwartvuur: Levend, : Schorsvacht: Levend, Achter-Achternichten : Goudsveder: Levend, : Regenvleugel: Levend, : Vederroos: Levend, : Heidekit: Dood, lid van de SterrenClan : Witstaart: Levend, * Helderroos is gebaseerd op Sintelvel, Spikkelblad, Loofpoel klein beetje Geeltand. * Helderroos haar relatie met Hartstorm is gebaseerd op Ivypool en Dovewing, ook op Loofpoel en Kwiklicht * Helderroos haar relatie met Winterpoel is gebaseerd op Sintelvel en Loofpoel Categorie:Hartstorm Fanfictions Personages Categorie:Hartstorm Fanfictions Poezen Categorie:Hartstorm Fanfictions DonderClan Katten Categorie:Windheart. Fury Personage's Categorie:Windheart Fury Personage's Categorie:Hartstorm Fanfictions: The Traveling Storm Personages